


Will be here

by offgunsbabii



Category: Babii
Genre: Fluff, Gun is sick, M/M, caring boyfriend, gun atthaphan - Freeform, off jumpol - Freeform, offgun - Freeform, offgun married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offgunsbabii/pseuds/offgunsbabii
Summary: Off found out that Gun was sick so he immediately went home to take care of his boyfriend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Will be here

“Cut!” He stretched his arms as soon as he heard the director. He had been shooting for almost 5 hours with no breaks so his ears were satisfied when he heard the word. “Let’s take a break and let’s shoot our last scene for the day.” Off completely forgot about the people around him and hurriedly went to get his phone. 

He dialed his favorite number smiling ear to ear, Gun was his only rest. After a few rings, the person picked up. ”Hey little one, have you eaten?” Everyone around him was squealing but he didn’t really care.

”Not yet papii, my head hurts a bit.” Gun’s voice sounded dry and he was coughing seconds after. Off’s smile faded as soon as he heard the younger’s voice. ” Have you checked your temperature? Did you eat breakfast this morning? Did you even eat anything at all?” Off attacked him with questions which made the younger’s headache worse.

Despite his throat hurting, he managed to answer all of his boyfriend’s question. ”I checked my temperature papii, and I didn't have much appetite so I didn't eat.” Off’s eyes widened. He lifted up his sleeve and checked his watch seeing that it was almost 5pm.

”Wait for me baby, I'll come home right now. I'll be there as soon as I can.” 

”But papii, you have work-” He didn't let his boyfriend argue and hung up. He didn’t care about the shoot anymore, Gun was his number on priority. He can’t just let the baby be alone especially now that he’s sick. Without any sscond thoughts he walked towards his manager.

”I’m sorry, I don't think I can finish the shoot for today, there’s an emergency in my house. I promise, I'll work overtime next shoot. I just really need to go home.” Off hurriedly fixed his belongings as he spoke to his manager.

His manager didn’t say anything else and watched the man run away from the set. He knew even if Off was still unfinished for today’s shoot he wouldn’t be able to stop him. 

Off ran to the parking lot and quickly hopped inside his car. He was already feeling bad because he couldn't even take care of his boyfriend. He started overthinking things that might happen, that he could even lose Gun just because he couldn’t handle his time well.

He wasn't a person who would stress himself over things that he knew he had no control of, but he couldn't figure out why he was blaming himself. 

On the way home, he stopped by the grocery to buy porridge and soft food for his baby. He knew what Gun liked so he bought everything that his baby wanted. He knew he had to spoil him. He even bought a teddy bear with the food. Then, he went to the pharmacy to buy some medicine for his baby’s headache. 

\------------

He parked his car in their garage and took all the stuff he bought. It was all dark and quiet when he went inside the house. He placed his belongings on the table and prepared the food, setting it on a small tray. 

Once he was done, he went inside their bedroom. His baby was nowhere to be found. The sound of choking and coughing was heard near the bathroom door so he placed the tray on the side table and followed the sound he heard. The door on the bathroom was left ajar with the light coming out. He immediately went inside and saw Gun on the floor and his face on the side of the toilet. 

He kneeled down and patted his back as his baby continued to vomit. Gun couldn't puke out anything because he didn't eat anything in the first place. He was continuously coughing which made his sore throat worse. 

After he was done, Off helped him wash his face and wiped it with a tissue. Gun’s legs were so weak that he almost lost his balance, but luckily Off catches him. Off’s heart broke, Gun was always so cheerful and hyper but now he’s all weak. 

He picked up the little one in his arms and walked back to the bedroom, sitting him on the edge of the bed. ”I bought some of your favorite food, you should eat baby.” 

Gun whines and laid back down and hid under the covers. ”don't want.” Off sighed and lifted up the covers but was immediately pulled back by the younger. ”Papiii! It's cold.” Even when his sick, he can still whine.

”Gun, you have to eat. You haven't eaten anything since morning. Please, baby, maybe just a few bites will do? You look so pale.” Gun kept silent, not wanting to eat since he knew he would also vomit. 

”Fine, then I won't let you kiss my neck and hug me for the next few days.” and just with that, the little one shoots up from the bed. 

Off smiled and scooped some of the porridge blows making sure it isn't too hot for his baby. Gun obediently sipped and managed to finish the whole bowl. Off handed him the medicine and he drank them all. 

”Good boy.” Off ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. Gun shivered at the feeling and went back to his spot on the bed. ”Did you take a shower this morning?” He asked and rubbed off some of the porridge left on his lip. 

Gun shook his head no and hid his face. ”Let’s take a quick shower, so that you could freshen up.” The taller male took his baby again in his arms and walked inside the bathroom. He sat his baby on the edge of the sink and prepared the shower, making sure it wasn't too hot and cold. 

He stripped his own clothes off and helped his baby remove his clothes. Off finished rinsing himself and proceeded to help his baby by rubbing his hair with the shampoo. 

Gun felt his body relax and let the water run down his body. His headache got a little better and his stomach is now filled with food. He got little stronger and had more color on his face.

He giggled as he looked at his boyfriend. ”Papii you look like Santa.” He blew the bubbled off of his papi’s chin and tiptoed, pecking a spot kn his neck. Off smiled and rinsed his baby’s hair and wrapped him in towels after. 

He took out some of his clothes and helped the younger dress up. ”I smell like you now papii.” Gun slowly walked to the bed and laid down. 

After the taller finished putting on clothes, he pulled Gun to sit up and dried his hair. ”Papii..” he whispered but Off still managed to hear it. He responded with a hum and sat beside his baby. 

”Thank you... thank you for taking care of me. I know you were really busy and tired from your shootings but you still manage to take care of me. I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best papii, I love you so much.” Gun wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and straddled his legs. He placed a soft kiss on his neck and on his cheek. 

Off’s heart melted at Gun’s words. His heart was beating faster and he couldn't hold back his tears. He wrapped his arms around the little one’s waist and pulled him closer. ”I love you too baby.” He let his tears flow out from his eyes as he sobbed on his baby’s shoulder. 

Gun was surprised when he heard the sniffs and pulled away from the hug, only to see his Papii bawling his eyes out. ”papii, why are you crying?” he held the man’s face in his tiny hands and wiped his tears with his thumbs. 

”What you said- Gun, it just- it really made me happy.” Off choked out his words and wiped his own tears. 

”I was really busy these days, a-and I know I haven't been able to take care of you. Then you got sick, you couldn't even feed yourself. Fuck, I'm such a terrible boyfriend.” The younger’s heart cracked when he heard his papii. 

Off was the best boyfriend he could ever have. He was very lucky that this man in front of him was his and he wouldn't allow anyone to borrow or take him away. 

”Papii, always know that for me, you are the best and I love you so much. I'm really happy that you're my boyfriend, and you're always nice to me. Also, It wasn't your fault that I got sick, you told me to be always mindful about my health but I didn't listen. And now you're helping me get better when it was my fault in the first place. Don't blame yourself papii, this is just a stupid headache.” 

Off chuckled and hugged his baby tighter. ”I love you, baby, you're the best, but from now on, you should really take care of yourself, because I know that I won't always be here to take care of you. But I'll always try my best.” Gun smiled and nodded. 

He pulled at younger’s head and kissed his nose and his forehead. ”let’s sleep now papii, I know you're tired.” 

”Oh, before that, I have something for you.” Off stood up and went outside the room.  
His steps were small when he walked back to the room. He was holding a cute teddy bear in his hand and Gun’s eyes sparkled as soon as he saw it. 

”You can hug it when I'm not here, but don't forget about me.” Off handed him the teddy bear 

He examined it for a bit squishing and hugging it. but after he was done, he placed it on the table beside him. ”I wouldn't be needing that now, because I have my real teddy bear with me right now.” Gun opened his arms and reach out to his Papii, wanting to hug him tight.Off chuckled and laid beside the little one. 

He wrapped his arms around his baby and pulled him closer. Gun buried his face on the taller’s chest inhaling his scent. ”Goodnight baby.” He pecked his forehead and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) Feel free to leave criticism:)


End file.
